Nosnikmotland
Nosikmotland Noskimotland is on the island of teide Noskimotland has 59333778 people in its area which is 26931129 miles. they worship DRAGONS witch they think made the world.There national animal is a platypus.There national anthem is igins fortis voc. Noskimotland is a lovely peaceful island of happynes it has lots of forests,waterfalls,deserts and dragon nests. there is a huge stone wall protecting Noskimotland. There are biomes like ice biom,rock biom and tree biom.If you keep on reading you will disover the true magic inside napping Noskimotland. economy tennis flora and fauna Noskimotland is home to some of the biggest reptiles and amphibians(like the ice tailed dragon).There are a vary scarcse amount of mammals in Noskimotland(mainly in the hunting season there is the most. There is one mammal witch is worshiped by people the ruby beaked platyups. But in most peoples opinions the nine tailed dragon is the most elegant animal on ict and they live in 7 eyed cove.Now let us talk about amphibians the biggest amphibian to ever live is under ice right now it is over 200 feet long,despite the ice the yellk (witch is its name) is as hot as a volcano about to erupt.But surprisingly the ice is so cold the heat of its heart has not burnt the ice (it is mainly how thick the ice is, the ice is 40 feet thick).It would be dangerous for human kind to know about the monster, because the humans would kill it (magic humans don't count like Noskimots). Also it is sometimes worshipped by Noskimots because they believed it protected them 300000 years ago.It is not known how many there are because only one is known to man. This dragon is one of the kings night dragons which is specially chosen for a test and then given armour, this ones name is Aggron the bisharp. There are around 35 in the world. The king ekul the 1st rides on this iron like dragon, its blue flames are as hot as lava, but the king weres a special armor wich protects him.it is also 1000 years old but still battles and shows no mercy. This is what the queen rides on it is called a atellars, and is 6ft tall. climate and magic Being such a magic based country, the Noskimots have a saying:"if it aint magic dont trust it". Since there is so much magic across the land(that means it is very rare for a non magic person to like it in Noskimotland) of Noskimotland but it is still a very popular country.The tempruters are so wild won day it is really sunny and another it is raining with thunder. geography the amount of animal species on Noskimotland is 100000 and counting the differnt species of dragon her is a few of the deadly dragons: death wing fire breath ice heart psychic fury black blood black night see also culture history Our allies are Ydennekland and Ragasland and drahtotsland and Srednuasland and Wolrabland and Enalrafcamland and Drappehsland poetry "Bow to thee Dragon" is a Noskimotland poem created by Desim Rice in 1900 in Pizza College,in the capital city of Trebor-he was 27 at the time. It was published because of how Desim wanted to destroy the fear in people's hearts about dragons. He thought that repeition and simile's would help with the poem. Her eyes are like screeching balls of fire, Her eyes are like a anonymous mysteries, Her eyes are like a dazzling bubble, Extending eyes praying on death in the midnight sky, Her wings disintergrate into the pitch black devil sky growling for a fight, Her claws glimmer like bold blue fire, in the deceiving manner of a ghost, Her wings are like airplane wings soaring threw the sky, curved like an erupting snow moutain wispering secrets to whoever dares, decapitated in the mind of an evil eyed master mind, Her eyes are like volcanic veto, Her eyes are like wispering knives ready to pounce Her eyes are like snapping monkeys, whining wings wiping threw the earth like a lightning bolt of fire anxiously waiting for its golden prey to pounce Its biting jaws rip threw an obnoxious prey that got to close for comfort. 'The Egg Contains' By smokey water made in the biggest forest in the world called Lesimdemansofar is a classic 1900 poem. They thought that aliteration sounds intriguing with curtain words such as titan, pig and some other animals. The crocodilian like egg beholds glourious gold, virtually visious vivid vicer, a tinted tin titan, an emerald eye from an indigenous pig from the forest of ever lasting life, a drop of unicorn dust a dash of Avon magic, a deloudghed eagle, butternut silk web made by the honey comb spider, a suffering superior snake slithering slowly. conclusion All in all the animals and people get along, and because of this Noskimotland is such a peaceful nation(apart from the infrequent circumstances of war)